This is (not) the end
by Seven Minds
Summary: Shinji tranquilamente hacia las labores del hogar y decidió salir junto a sus compañeras pilotos como cualquier otro día. ¿Que pasaría si en cuestión de segundos todo cambiara a algo que jamas desearías que sucediera al mismo tiempo de que el amor de tu vida corra grave peligro? One-shot!


Era un sábado por la mañana y el tercer elegido se encontraba como siempre haciendo las labores del hogar ya que la segunda elegida y su tutora eran pésimas para estas tareas. Terminando de limpiar los pisos, se dispuso a prepararles el desayuno a las dos chicas que aún se encontraban durmiendo.

El chico no había siquiera terminado con el desayuno cuando un grito hizo temblar sus oídos…y todo su cuerpo también. Por supuesto, pensó, tendría que ser de parte de la pelirroja que vivía con él.

"¡Baka shinji!"-Exclamó Asuka con bastante entusiasmo mañanero- "¡Deja lo que estás haciendo!, ¡Hay que irnos de paseo!"

Mientras la pelirroja, que vestía una de sus mejores ropas y frescas, se había sentado rápidamente a devorar lo que el castaño ni siquiera había terminado de preparar, Shinji ya había suspirado al menos 3 veces. Era el presagio de que éste sería un día largo.

El castaño, después de haber comido su desayuno, se levantó a tomar un baño porque al parecer a la pelirroja le resultaba emocionante la idea, lo cual también le extrañó, porque había invitado a la primera elegida con ellos, quien sólo con su mera presencia desagradaba a Asuka.

La chica estaba tocando la puerta del baño frenéticamente, apurando al castaño con impaciencia, pues para ella era ya "tarde"

"¡Dummkoft! ¡Apresúrate! Dentro de poco podría llegar la marioneta de tu padre y no estás listo!- Gritó al borde de volverse una fiera, cuando de repente escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

Asuka se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para encontrarse con la primera niña, Rei Ayanami, la cual utilizaba un lindo vestido de color azul celeste que hacía que su piel se viera tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello resaltara, haciéndola ver muy hermosa. Asuka, al ver como venía vestida Rei, sintió celos, al pensar que Shinji podría fijarse muchísimo más en la niña modelo que en ella.

Pero luego su cabeza dio un vuelco y se grito internamente a sí misma. -¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podría estar pensando en este tipo de cosas? Ese idiota de Shinji no me interesa en lo absoluto y además, ¡nadie podría ser más hermosa que la mismísima Asuka Langley Soryu!-

Después de que la segunda elegida volviera del trance de sus pensamientos, dejó pasar a Ayanami que lucía un poco extrañada por la actitud que tenia, la invitó a tomar asiento y, como siempre, Rei solo asintió sin decir una palabra mientras esperaba pacíficamente, contrario a lo que hacía su anfitriona.

Asuka se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa haciendo cualquier tipo de sonido para que shinji se diera cuenta que si no se apresuraba lo que le esperaba no iba a ser muy agradable. Sin embargo, por mucho ruido que hiciera, su tutora, Misato Katsuragi aun dormitaba profundamente porque la noche anterior había ido al bar con la Dra. Akagi y Kaji.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del castaño, Shinji trataba de no pensar demasiado en el apuro de Asuka. Mientras que veía que ropa iba a utilizar, escuchó un fuerte golpe y, asumiendo que era la impaciente pelirroja, gritó:

"Asuka ya yo-"

Cortando sus palabras, la puerta se abrió de golpe debido a la cantidad de azotes que llevó, y de nuevo sin mucha sorpresa, detrás se hallaba la enfurecida chica.

Asuka por su parte, al contemplar el panorama, cambió de enfurecida a ruborizada, o lo que es lo mismo, de rojo brillante a carmesí profundo acto seguido tomó una de las enciclopedias que tenía cerca mientras que el tercer elegido corría despavorido a esconderse.

Sin dejarlo escapar, la pelirroja que alternaba todas las tonalidades de rojo, lanzó la enciclopedia y gracias a su buena puntería, logró golpearle en la frente.

"¡Baka Shinji hentai!" Exclamó a todo pulmón mientras daba portazo, tratando de quitarse esa escena de la cabeza… y también tratando de pensar como pudo haberse puesto roja ya que no sentía nada por el chico.

Después de recoger el desastre, obra de Asuka, Shinji se encontraba listo para salir. En la sala, Rei se encontraba serena sin emitir sonido alguno y al otro lado estaba Asuka, hundida en sus pensamientos por segunda vez en el día.

Sin hacérselo notar a los demás, Asuka observó al tercer elegido salir listo para irse, sorprendida por lo bien que lucía. Simplemente se había dado cuenta de que debido a que siempre lo trataba mal e insultaba, nunca había notado lo amable y lo atractivo que podría llegar a ser.

El mencionado por su lado, seguía hablándole a Asuka, quién seguía clavada en el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"¡Hey Asuka! ¡Ya vámonos! Pensé que "ya era muy tarde" –Llamó el castaño, aún sin respuesta. "¡Tierra llamando a Asuka! ¿Yuju? ¿Estás allí?"

Después de varios intentos en llamar su atención, lo logra.

Asuka, notando que la primera elegida estaba ya en la puerta y que tenía a Shinji en frente de sus ojos, entró en pánico y empezó a sudar frio, cosa que preocupó un poco a Shinji.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

La pelirroja volviendo en sí, decide tomar su actitud de siempre

"¡Por supuesto bakaShinji! ¿Qué creías? Creo que estas mal de la cabeza, vámonos."

El castaño tomando un largo suspiro, sale junto a sus compañeras pilotos camino a un parque que sugirió Asuka.

El muchacho se encontraba caminando detrás de sus dos compañeras y no dejaba de pensar que ambas lucían muy hermosas, y aunque pensaba en decirles cuan atractivas lucían, la primera elegida quizás ni le respondería ó no le prestaría atención y Asuka diría algún comentario arrogante como de costumbre. Decidió meditarlo un rato mientras seguía caminando.

Alrededor de unos 10 minutos después, Shinji decide hablarles a sus compañeras pilotos, dirigiéndose primero a Ayanami.

"Rei… Emm... Solo quería decir que ese vestido te queda muy bien."

La piloto del Eva 00 se sonrojó levemente y respondió de una forma más baja que un susurro, el cual Shinji sorprendentemente logró escuchar.

"Gracias, Ikari-kun."

Shinji volteó su cara rápidamente para evitar que sus compañeras notaran su obvio rubor. Asuka, quien se había puesto celosa debido a que el comentario no había sido para ella si no para la niña modelo, arrugó la cara, pero antes de que pudiera protestar Shinji se le adelantó

"Asuka... Tú también luces preciosa… Ese suéter negro junto a ese vestido rosado te sienta muy bien."

La aludida se sorprendió en el acto porque las palabras del tercer niño la tomaron por sorpresa, inconscientemente (y acompañando al anterior rubor de Shinji) se sonrojó y tartamudeando le dio la gracias al chico.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a su destino.

Se trataba de un parque con abundantes áreas verdes, lleno de arboles, tranquilidad, el viento rozando las hojas de los árboles ayudaba a que el lugar fuera agradable a los sentidos. El conjunto de olores contrastaban muy bien con la serenidad del sol.

Los tres niños elegidos se deleitaron un poco con la vista, mientras buscaban un buen sitio bajo la sombra para pasar el rato.

Rei, quién llevaba una pequeña canasta con el almuerzo que había preparado Shinji anteriormente, se adelantó un poco al grupo. Asuka rápidamente lo notó y se adelanto un poco también, quedando el chico atrás. Este último no parecía notar la distancia que le llevaban las chicas, sólo se quedo estancado pensando de donde habría sacado Asuka la idea de traerlos aquí. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, estaba feliz de que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Después de correr detrás de ellas, observa que se sientan debajo de un árbol de cerezo grande, con vista a un extenso campo con todos los tipos de flores. Ya cuando los tres estaban sentados, Rei se recostó contra el árbol mientras observaba el paisaje sin soltar el mas mínimo ruido; Asuka, estaba comiendo junto al castaño el almuerzo, el cual parecía estar delicioso ya que la pelirroja aparentaba estarlo disfrutando al máximo sin importar que estuviera acompañada de Shinji.

Después de comer el obento preparado por el chico, se recuestan sobre el césped a disfrutar el lugar donde se encontraban. Shinji, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, recibe una llamada de parte de su tutora, y, al ver que Asuka y Rei se habían quedado dormidas, decidió contestar.

"¿Misato-san?"

"' ¡Shinji!"- Se escucha desde el otro lado del teléfono. "¿Donde están? – Inquirió.

"Tranquila… Asuka nos invito a salir esta tarde así que estamos en el parque." Replicó el muchacho.

"Ya veo... ¡Bueno después de todo supuse que su ausencia sería obra de Asuka! ¿Qué tal todo Shin-chan?"

"Bien Misato-san, todo está de maravilla."

"¡Diviértanse!" Se despidió alegremente Misato. Ya que el teléfono había arrebatado todo rastro de sueño al castaño, decidió sólo recostarse levemente en el tronco del árbol.

Poco tiempo después, Shinji notó algo parecido a un agujero negro y el peor escenario vino a su cabeza como un rayo. "¡Es un ángel!" Pensó, pero no se movía.

Respirando lentamente, Shinji Ikari se dijo internamente: - ¡Vamos! Se un hombre... y ve a examinar esa cosa de cerca.

Después de salir de su pequeña charla motivacional, se levantó cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a sus compañeras pilotos.

El castaño se acerca al agujero y se dice internamente:

"Si esto fuera un ángel ya hubiese muerto... "

Acercó su mano cuidadosamente para tocar el agujero, pero, cuando lo hizo sintió que todo su mundo se paralizo.

"¿Que sucedió? ... -¿Dónde estoy? ... -¿Que está pasando? ... "

Éstos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la Mente de Shinji, ya que se encontraban solo en el vacío. De repente notó que donde se encontraba podía cambiar de colores, de manera similar al entry plug del Eva, pero sabía muy bien que no se encontraba allí.

El joven no sabía qué hacer. Quedándose de pie en su sitio pudo notar, aunque vaga y borrosamente, la imagen de su compañera Asuka Langley Soryu en el vacío, pero se da cuenta de que no es la verdadera, si no una especie de ilusión. Ya un poco desesperado, pensaba que se encontraba delirando, pero aún así trato de llamar a su compañera, o bien, a la ilusión de ésta.

"¡Asuka! ¡Asuka!" Llamó a lo lejos, pero en vez de ver o escuchar alguna respuesta de su parte, vio en el vacio una escena, justo como una película, de su compañera siendo atacada por los Evaseries.

Asuka estaba luchando contra ellos y parecía estar dominando la situación a la perfección, demostraba su determinación y gran trabajo ante tal presión. Pero, al luchar con el último Evaserie, éste lanzó su arma hacia la muchacha quién lo detuvo rápidamente con su campo A.T. Casi de repente, el arma toma la forma de la lanza de Longuinus penetrando su campo A.T, atravesando el ojo derecho de la piloto de la unidad 02, quién queda herida y sin energía.

Al ver esta escena y como su compañera se desespera y sufre una hemorragia, Shinji se encuentra al borde de la desesperación. Aunque la pelirroja lo tratara mal, siempre le dijera insultos en alemán y otras cosas, en la quería como fuera. Fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la piloto de la unidad 02.

No mucho tiempo después, Shinji ve como los Evaseries se levantan luego de ser "vencidos" por Asuka, todos van sobre la unidad de la chica, tal cual aves rapaces buscando carne, arrancando todas sus partes como si fueran comida, dejando a su piloto con un inmenso dolor a causa de la conexión con su Evangelion.

Observando todo a distancia, Shinji gritó estruendosamente

"¡Asuka! No… ¡no! ¡No quiero que esto te suceda!" Rasgó sus cuerdas vocales, acompañado de su llanto.

Otra escena.

Esta vez, la piloto Rei Ayanami se había vuelto una con Lilith.

Shinji, aún impresionado por la escena anterior, sintió el miedo recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Rei-Lilith, se encontraba en frente de la unidad 01 crucificada junto a los 12 Evaseries a los costados, dibujando el patrón del árbol de la vida. El muchacho, observando lo que tramaba su padre junto a Seele, que era la instrumentalización humana, hizo que lo odiara mucho más.

El castaño siguió observando la escena; Rei-Lilith se fusionaba con el Eva 01 causando el tercer impacto, acabando todo a su paso.

Shinji a ver tal catástrofe, empezó a llorar y se agarro de la cabeza gritando.

"¡Te odio cada vez más Padre! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedo permitir esto!"

Shinji, ahora en crisis, no pudo resistirlo más y decidió salir de allí como fuera, pero una fuerza desconocida no le permitió levantarse, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado repentinamente.

Con todas sus fuerzas se arrastró en el espacio llegando a un pequeño rayo de luz, el cual parecía ser la salida al exterior. Una vez afuera, Shinji notó que ya no se encontraba en el parque, si no en el departamento de su tutora. Había algo que no encajaba para nada; a pesar de haber limpiado bien el departamento en la mañana, lo encuentra mucho más desastroso de la cuenta. Se encaminó hacia las habitaciones, esperando encontrar a alguien dentro.

Luego de pasearse por la habitación de Misato, ve que el teléfono está fuera de puesto y tenía una luz roja parpadeante; El muchacho decidió presionar el botón haciendo que el mensaje grabado sonase:

Era un mensaje de Ryoji Kaji para Misato, al escucharlo supo de inmediato que Kaji había muerto. Impactado por el contenido del mensaje, Shinji se llenó de miedo y con temor dejo la habitación de su tutora y se dirigió a la suya. No encontró nada que le sirviera para descubrir la situación en la que se encontraba, lo único que pudo notar fue que su SDAT estaba roto, lo cual en esos momentos no le preocupó ya que estaba en un caso crítico.

Salió de su habitación camino a la de Asuka, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un desastre y a su compañera tendida en el suelo. Corrió hasta ella, viendo su brazo vendado y su ojo cubierto por un parche y un charco de sangre en el suelo el cual dedujo que era de parte de su compañera. Decidió tomarla entre sus brazos y vio que su respiración era débil. Shinji dejó escapar una lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla, cayendo sobre la blanca, delicada y suave piel de Asuka. Shinji, acercándose un poco a la chica, se dio cuenta que estaba susurrando algo.

"Madre... Deja de decir que soy una muñeca... Por fin estaremos juntas... No te odio... Solo detesto que me confundas con una muñeca."

El castaño al ver que Asuka no estaba consciente, decidió llamarla mientras colocaba su mano en una de sus suaves mejillas, recorriéndola con sus dedos de una forma muy delicada.

Asuka, simplemente susurró.

"Baka shinji... No te odio..." Shinji notó que el corazón de su compañera estaba dejando de latir pero con el último aliento ella dijo.

"Yo te amo... Shinji." Lleno de lágrimas, escalofríos y desesperación, sumándosele una sensación de vacío, se dio cuenta que sentía lo mismo por la piloto, no quería que se fuera pero aun así, ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, él_ sabía_ que había llegado tarde.

Sólo abrazó a su compañera mientras lloraba y gritaba su nombre.

"¡Asuka no te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo! Asuka… ¡Madre! Si me escuchas, te lo ruego… ¡No dejes que Asuka se vaya!"

Mientras el muchacho estaba en llanto, su voz quebrada y ojos rojos, susurra al cuerpo fallecido de la piloto.

"A-Asuka... Yo también te amaba..."

Sin soltar el cuerpo de su amada, sintió una mano tocando su cara y en shock abrió sus ojos de par en par, viendo a su compañera, Asuka Langley Soryu, volviendo de la muerte.

"¿Como esto es posible? ... ¿Acaso me ayudaste madre? ... ¿De verdad me escuchaste? ... -¿Permitirás que alguien más pueda amarme?"

Pensamientos volaban como flashes en su cabeza., ya que se encontraba totalmente sorprendido de que su compañera había muerto y a la vez volvía la vida… quizás haya sido también porque no era hora de que se fuera.

Asuka, ya despierta, acaricia y recorre suavemente la mejilla del muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos y una tranquila sonrisa, mostrándole un lado de la gran Asuka Langley Soryu jamás visto anteriormente; La chica solo pudo decirle al castaño.

"Baka Shinji... Detente... Me lastimas"

El muchacho se dio cuenta que tenia presionado el brazo herido de la pelirroja, así que cuidadosamente lo apartó de él. El primer elegido inconscientemente le dijo

"Asuka disculpa... Yo... No fue mi intención… No quería perderte."

Asuka no dejó que Shinji terminara de dar sus disculpas porque lo calló con un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. El chico aun seguía en shock, pensaba que como podía tener a una chica tan hermosa como Asuka de esa forma, algo que para él parecía imposible ya no lo era.

Después de que Asuka cortó el beso colocando dos dedos en su boca le dijo al muchacho:

"Shhh... No te disculpes, gracias a la voluntad de tu madre y la mía, estoy de regreso, así que yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas…" Asuka tomó aire y continuo "por siempre tratarte mal y las gracias por brindarme una oportunidad que era casi imposible"

Shinji pensó en que ya podría expresarse como se debe con Asuka. Definitivamente no fue igual a aquel día en que la pelirroja se aburrió y lo beso dejándolo sin respiración hasta ponerse de colores, pero éste beso fue diferente, pudo respirar y realmente fue realmente reconfortante. Asuka decidió decirle a Shinji el propósito por el cual lo llevo a aquel parque junto a la niña modelo.

"La razón por la que te quise llevar al parque era porque quería compartir contigo... No me importó invitar a la niña modelo porque así podía comprobar que no sentías nada por esa marioneta… cuando estaba al borde de la muerte vi a mi madre, ella por fin había lanzado a esa horrible muñeca a la basura y entendió que yo era real, me estaba invitando a quedarme con ella.. Yo lloraba porque la extrañaba, durante todos estos años aprendí a llorar en silencio… surgió la oportunidad de quedarme con ella, pero antes de tomar su Mano, sentí que un niño tomo la mía, me gire y era un pequeño Shinji –Decía tranquilamente-

Parecía que no quería que me fuera aun con mi madre… el pequeño lucia triste… le dije a mi madre que esperara por mí y tomé su pequeña mano que decía que regresara con él. Estoy de regreso gracias a ti, Shinji."

El tercer elegido al escuchar la historia de la chica cayó en cuenta de que aunque todo estaba perdido logró traerla de regreso luchando, así que decidió preguntarle lo que había sucedido. –

"Cuando desperté, no estabas, ni siquiera Ayanami, me molesté pensando en que tal vez te habías ido con ella a alguna parte pero recibí una llamada de Misato diciéndome "¡Asuka! ¡¿Estás con Shinchan cierto?! Dime que sí… no logro localizarlo y tenemos una emergencia.", le dije a Misato que me encontraba sola, así que me fui hasta el Dogma Central de Nerv…"

La chica toma un respiro mientras se recuesta de la pared y sigue contando:

"Cuando llegué me dijeron que me colocara mi Plug suite y que debía ir a combatir 12 Evaseries creados por tu padre y Seele para su plan de instrumentalización humana, pensé que era imposible hacerlo para los demás pero… ¡yo era la gran Asuka Langley Soryu! No iba a acobardarme y sólo seguí órdenes-."

"Luchaste contra los 12 Evaseries y al final la lanza de longinus te penetro el campo A.T clavándose en tu ojo derecho y después los Evaseries volviendo de la vida acabando con tu unidad, ¿cierto?- Interrumpió Shinji.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto los detalles si apareciste en la unidad 01 cuando la unidad 02 estaba totalmente acabada?" Contestó Asuka con otra pregunta-

Shinji, aun más extrañado le responde:

"¿De qué hablas Asuka? Yo no estuve en mi unidad, yo me encontraba en el vacio viendo todo eso que me estabas contando."

"Shinji tu apareciste en tu unidad, pero parecías perdido en el espacio."

"Pero Asuka, yo estaba en un lugar parecido al Entry plug pero no tenía el asiento ni los controles…" Respondió Shinji

"¡Baka Shinji! ¡Es porque tu padre alteró algo en tu unidad haciendo que posea el embrión de Adán! Por eso era similar al entry plug."

Shinji al comprender todo, se dio cuenta que esas "visiones" que tuvo, era la realidad misma, pero pudo llegar a la conclusión de que el "agujero negro" donde entro habría sido algún fragmento de su unidad permitiéndole entrar en esta y, al estar alterada, no dejaba mostrar su localización. -Entonces cuando me di cuenta de a quien realmente quería y todas esas preguntas... Me encontraba en el mar de LCL aunque no lo pareciera... Mientras el mundo se acababa, inconscientemente decidiendo quien quería que sobreviviera a mi lado... Y cuando salí... Fue cuando realmente decidí luchar por mi vida y la de Asuka.- Pensó para si mismo.

Shinji Ikari, volviendo de sus pensamientos, se dirige a Asuka y le dice en voz baja.

"Asuka... ¿Entonces Rei está...?"

"Si... Realmente ya dejo de existir. Su único recuerdo es aquello horrible en la playa que se ve desde la ventana..." Shinji se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana y observando a través de ella vio que en la playa de LCL yacía una cabeza, la cual pertenecía a Rei-Lilith; tenía sus ojos muy bien abiertos y rojizos. Con tan solo verla un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, y, justo al fondo, estaban los Evaseries crucificados.

Shinji regresó hasta donde se encontraba Asuka, cargándola cuidadosamente hasta su cama mientras le decía "Así que somos los únicos sobrevivientes del planeta…"

"Correcto, solo tú y yo Baka Shinji" Contestó Asuka sonriendo.

El chico se recostó al otro lado de la cama de la pelirroja tomándola de la mano sana, mirándose ambos cara a cara, sin decir una palabra, hasta que Asuka rompe el silencio.

"¿Siempre serás el idiota que amo?"

"Hasta el fin de los tiempos."

Contestó Shinji mientras se miraban cara a cara disfrutando de su compañía en silencio, mientras que por el momento no lo insultara, ya que le agradaba la Asuka que conoció.

~FIN~


End file.
